swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Zane Fendral
Zane Fendral was a Devaronian male crime lord and the leader of the Bloodlust Syndicate. Having a powerful position in criminal affairs, Zane participated in a lengthy civil war on Corellia against the New Republic, determined to establish a regime on the planet, under his gang's rule. In 21 ABY, during the Eternal Civil War, Zane Fendral allied with the True Sith Empire, agreeing to take part in a deal offered by Makai-Haran and Darth Imperius that will allow him to take over Corellia. However, he was abandoned by the Sith following the Battle on Odessen. Seeking retribution, Zane organized the Bloodlust Syndicate around the Core Worlds and betrayed the Sith, and after a skirmish with Jes Umbr, continued his criminal activities. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Nothing was truly known about Zane Fendral's early life before he became a powerful intergalactic crime lord. Born on Devaron in 20 BBY, towards the beginning of the Galactic Empire's rule, Zane's childhood remained a mystery. Hee re-emerged as a supporter of the Empire, but in truth, this was all merely a ruse to begin his own plans for a powerful criminal empire, which in the future would come to be known as the Bloodlust Syndicate. The Bloodlust Syndicate At some point prior to 12 ABY, Zane Fendral gathered a moderate group of his allies, friends and affiliates, and together formed the Bloodlust Syndicate on Corellia, a planet Zane long desired to control. Shortly after the year 12 ABY, the Bloodlust Syndicate began it's criminal activities on Corellia, illegally amassing weapons and technology to benefit their cause for domination. This eventually exposed themselves to the New Republic, which occupied Corellia, leading to the beginning of a long-fought civil war for the occupation of the planet. In between 16 ABY and 21 ABY, Zane Fendral recruited the freelance smuggler Caruso Miller into the Bloodlust Syndicate, although his affiliation was as a part-timer. Age of the New Republic Alliance with the True Sith Empire In 21 ABY, Under Sith Throne Warden Makai-Haran's counsel, the True Sith Empire took it's expansion plan in the reins, expanding to the Corellian system plagued by the New Republic-Bloodlust Syndicate civil war. On Corellia, Makai-Haran and Sith Lord Darth Imperius strike an agreement with Zane Fendral, lending the True Sith's military might to his faction, in exchange for the Sith's aid in the subjugation of Corellia at the hands of the Syndicate. This proved effective for the Syndicate, as their next several campaigns against the New Republic almost always ended in victory, with more of Corellia belonging to the Syndicate as the year passed by. Betraying the Sith Zane Fendral and the Bloodlust Syndicate continued their attempts at forming a new regime on Corellia, but were massively outnumbered and outgunned after the True Sith Empire abandoned their alliance with the criminal organization following the Battle on Odessen. Due to this, and his strict grudge against anyone who betrays him, Zane decided to mobilize the Syndicate across the Core Worlds - preparing to betray the Sith in return. A year later, in 22 ABY, Sith Acolyte Jes Umbr and his companion Ingolf To'Wan were sent to the planet Hradreek in search of the Sith artifacts - Darth Atrius's lightsabers. Shortly upon arrival, the two of them were ambushed by the Bloodlust Syndicate, and after a few brief skirmishes on the planet, the two were greeted by Zane Fendral himself. Hell-bent on killing Darth Imperius after the Sith Lord broke off their agreement with the Syndicate, Zane and his men engaged Jes and Ingolf in a rough confrontation. In the end, Zane was wounded - but escaped, after his ally Caruso Miller distracted Jes and Ingolf, although the Sith were able to complete their mission of acquiring one of Darth Atrius' sabers, stolen from Zane's vault. Personality Zane Fendral was always a charismatic, savvy and ruthless individual, notorious for his reputation as the crime lord leader of the Bloodlust Syndicate. A wanted criminal to the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance, Zane often acts behind-the-scenes, manipulating criminal affairs so his Syndicate can remain on-top of the hierarchy. When confronted with a foe, Zane would either try to offer them satisfactory means to join his criminal empire (where he'd always benefit, that is) or instead aggressively and effectively eliminate them from the map altogether. Zane is infamous for absolutely detesting betrayal - and if betrayed, would do anything in his power to have vengeance, going to cruel and bloodthirsty lengths to achieve retribution, notably against Darth Imperius and the True Sith Empire when the Sith Lord abandoned their alliance. Despite this, Zane himself often does betray his allies if he profits from it, beit short or long-term. Equipment Zane Fendral frequently carried a C-10 heavy blaster pistol, several thermal detonators and a handheld taser when on the field - or else. Additionally, Zane also always sported a Vibrosword for melee combat. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devaronians Category:Criminals Category:Non Force-User